the_sims_free_play_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims Story
The Sims Story is a lifestyle story. It is about the residents of a Sim Town. The residents are: - Adam Caldwell: Protagonist - Christina Caldwell- Deuteragonist - Zia Caldwell: Tritagonist - Reynold Caldwell- Fourth Main Character - Paul Andersen- Supporting Character - Michael Andersen- Supporting Character - Marc Caldwell- Supporting Character - PB Caldwell- Supporting Character - Ridge Marlowe- Supporting Character - Kelly Caballero-Marlowe- Supporting Character - Finn Mertens- Supporting Character - Craig Caldwell- Supporting Character - Stephanie Andersen- Minor Character Chapter 1 Adam Caldwell walked into his house after a long day at work. He stayed quiet for about a minute. Usually Adam would scream 'I'm home!' and the jobless Ridge Marlowe, who was the babysitter, would run to the door and leave and his daughter, Christina Caldwell would bug him. His wife would not return until about a half hour, so he needed to deal with his daughter. He finally brought himself to say those 2 words. Ridge ran out, nearly as quick as Christina today. "Dad! Dad! Ridge was such a bad babysitter! He barely fed me, all he did was work on his stupid designs! That reminds me, Dad, could you make me something, I'm hungry! Oh, and by the way, you promised me some Simzuka Slot Cars? They're half price off at the children store! Oh, and one last thing, where's that patio you just built? Oh, oh and one more thing: Could we go to the park? Oh, yeah and one last thing, I promise. Where's the swimming pool that's being built in town?" Christina's long speech was now finished. Adam somehow managed to remember every letter. "OK. I will make you some food. You are right, Simzukas are half off, so I'll buy you some after I make you a meal. The patio is at the back of the house. We can go to the park after the Children Store, if you've been a good girl, and the swimming pool is being built." Christina's response could be good...or bad. Christina took a deep breath and just said...OK! Chapter 2 It's the next day. The swim centre has been built, and Adam has left her daughter there with Ridge for work. "Adam, we have an expression of interest on that house near the Swim Centre!" Reynold exclaimed. "Do you want me to bring them into your office?" "Yeah, Dad," Adam responded confidently. A tall man in his 30's walked up to Adam. "Hello, I'm Paul Andersen. I'd like to move into that house in the south of Sim Town with my wife and young son. How much are you asking?" the man asked. Adam, once again, responded confidently. "We are asking $450,000 Simoleons. In any other suburb, a house like this would go for $600,000 Simoleons. It is right opposite the Swim Centre, and this makes it hot property. Now, Paul, you look like a smart man, which is why I will offer you the house for only $425,000. If you are as smart as I think you are, I think you will take the offer." Paul easily fell for Adam's persuasion. "Sold!" Paul shouted, and shook hands with Adam. Chapter 3 Adam took Paul and his family to their new home. He did it because, then he could watch his daughter at the swim centre. His family consisted of - Stephanie Andersen, his wife. and - Michael Andersen, his toddler son, no older than Christina. "I hope you enjoy your new house!" Adam says, smiling. "Well, we won't be enjoying it now, the moving van's going to be a bit late," Paul says sadly. "Why don't you go to the Swim Centre? I'm on my way there!" Adam exclaimed. "I thought that's why you were wearing bathers!" Stephanie shouted. Adam takes the Andersens to the swimming pool, but little do they know, one of their lives is about to change... Chapter 4.1 They walk in to the Swim Centre, where Michael sees what to him, is the image of beauty. Christina Caldwell. Michael slowly walks up to her (but nearly slips on the water) and tries to be as smooth as he can. "Hi..hi. My name's Michael. What's yours?" Christina was speechless, because little did Michael know, Christina felt the same way! "I'm..I'm Christina Caldwell," Christina muttered. "Christina, I, I love you!" Michael blurted out, then put his hands over his mouth. "Well, I...I do too," Christina said, in a tone of relief. But meanwhile, on the Mysterious Island, something completely different was happening... Chapter 4.2 Finn Mertens was driving into Sim Town. He entered using the Sim Town Highway. He wasn't sure where he could find who he was looking for, only that she lived off the Sim Town Coast. He took the exit to 'Mysterious Isl. Bdge. He knew that stood for the Mysterious Island Bridge. There, he'd find exactly whom he'd been seeking. PB Caldwell. Chapter 5 Back at the Swim Centre, before Michael could say anymore to Christina, she was whisked away by Adam. "See you sometime!" Christina shouted. Christina and Adam jumped into the car. "Listen, sweetie. I'm sorry, but we need to go home. Your mother's been pulled out of work, because, well..." Adam stammers. 'How do I explain this to a 2 year old?' Adam thinks. 'Aha!' "You are going to have a baby brother." Adam says. 'That was a success!' Adam thinks. 'This is a disaster!' Christina thinks. When Adam and Christina arrive, Christina hears her mother Zia howling in pain, and then a baby crying. Adam grabs Christina and runs to Zia. Let's say their timing was....erm....off. "What do you think we should call him?" Zia asks. "Before we consider any names, you should put your clothes on, or at least your undergarments," Adam responds firmly. Zia ignores her husband and just says: "Craig". Chapter 6 At the house of Marc and PB, a car with the registration plate FINNPB pulls up in front of the house. Finn, wearing a suit reading: Sim Guides (Girl Guides). He gets out some of the cookies he had previously bought from the Sim Guides, and puts on a female wig. There were some perks to being rich and powerful. Marc Caldwell answers. "Isn't it a bit early to come?" Marc asks. "No!" Finn responds in a high pitched voice, but immediately regrets it. "Because you came here 5 minutes ago....at least, one of your guides did," Marc retaliates. "We are...We are giving you this free pack of cookies!" Finn answers. "Well thank you..." Marc looks down at Finn's name tag. "Finnella," The moment Marc turned his back, Finn snuck inside the house and started searching for PB. He finally found her, in the lounge room. Finn takes off his outfit to reveal a bejewelled, but very revealing outfit. "Finn?" PB exclaims. "It's you!" Finn screams. "Who the hell are you?!" Marc shouts. "Marc! This...this isn't what it looks like!" PB explains. "Really? Then what does it look like? Tell me, PB. Who is this man?" Marc asks. "He's....he's my ex-husband," PB finally says. "Not for long...." Finn mutters. Chapter 7 "OK, Zia. If you get changed quickly, we can go to the pool. Christina was having a good time there!" Adam explains. "You're darn right I was," Christina mutters. "What did you just say, young lady?" Adam shouts. "Nothing, nothing," Christina says. When the Caldwells arrive, at the Swim Centre, they find something. Something that means. The whole world is about to change. A pile of Lifestyle Points. Category:Fanons